Extraño y confuso sentimiento
by Yuri Misako
Summary: Misaki y Kokoro tendran un momento a solas en donde las invadira el nerviosismo las dudas y hara que una de ellas llegue a una conclusión


Es la primera vez que hago una historia de este juego, decidí escribir sobre mi pareja favorita. Es una historia sencilla que espero les guste, perdón si hay algún error, pero todo lo hice desde el celular y no soy una muy buena persona usandolo.

Espero que con esto pueda agarrar confianza ya que me gustari escribir más sobre las "Bandori" ya que hay tantas chicas y tantos shipping interesantes con los cuales trabajar. Pero no me extiendo y espero que a quienes lo lean les guste mucho.

 **Disclaimer** : Bang Dream ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia ha sido hecha con fines de entretenimiento.

 ** _Extraño y confuso sentimiento_**

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto?

Okusawa Misaki podía sentir los fuertes golpeteos que el corazón le daba a su pecho, mientras podía sentir la falta de aire ocasionada por el nerviosismo. Ya que de la nada, aquella hiperactiva rubia conocida como Tsurumaki Kokoro la había literalmente embestido sin previo aviso. La de cabellos negros estaba tumbada en el piso mientras la rubia yacía sentada encima de ella.

"¿Ko-Kokoro?" Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se perdía en aquellos dorados ojos.

"Misaki ¿jugamos a las cosquillas?" Preguntó la adinerada joven mientras sonreía.

"¿A las cosquillas?"

Había algo diferente en la líder de las Hello Happy World y eso era fácil de percibir para Misaki, quien de alguna forma desarrolló alguna especie de vínculo con ella en todo ese tiempo; uno que le ayudaba a entender (con dificultad) lo que había en aquella cabecita a la hora de escribir las letras de sus canciones. La cosa se puso muy incómoda cuando Kokoro entre sonrisas le comenzó a masajear el seno derecho, haciéndola parecer una niña invadida por la curiosidad de tocar el cuerpo de su amiga.

"¡Ok, esto se comienza a tornar raro!" Y con esas palabras tomó con firmeza las muñecas de la rubia y con esfuerzo pudo sentarse mientras la veía profundamente. "Tú me citaste aquí, dijiste que había algo que me querías decir antes de irnos a casa, vine a este salón solo para darme cuenta no estabas y quién sabe de dónde, saliste solo para derribarme…. Kokoro… ¿qué te ocurre?"

"¿Qué me ocurre de qué? Te cité para estar a solas y poder jugar a las cosquillas" respondió con su típica sonrisa mientras disimuladamente intentaba zafarse del agarre de su amiga.

"Kokoro" el tono de voz autoritario de Misaki y la forma tan profunda en cómo la veía, hizo que la de baja estatura bajara la cabeza pero sin perder su sonrisa.

Un suspiro se hizo escuchar.

Misaki soltó las muñecas de Kokoro y la abrazó fuertemente. Podía sentir el dulce aroma de Tsurumaki, cosa que la llenaba de tranquilidad, aun cuando tenía muy presente todos los dolores de cabeza que ella le hacía pasar.

"¿No me vas a decir qué te pasa?" Le preguntó mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro de Kokoro.

La rubia dejó de sonreír para mostrar una expresión de nerviosismo. Se aferró al cuerpo de su amiga y dijo:

"No lo sé."

Esas palabras sorprendieron ligeramente a la de cabello oscuro.

"¿A qué te refieres con no lo sé?"

"A eso… a que no sé qué ocurre conmigo" Misaki pudo sentir un aumento en el agarre de Kokoro cuando dijo esas palabras.

"Se me haría más fácil entenderte si dieras una mejor explicación" rió con nerviosismo la chica.

"Es solo que cada vez siento que los días se me hacen muy cortos cuando estoy contigo… a veces pienso mucho en ti y me desespero porque llegue el siguiente dia para poder verte"

Nuevamente aquellos fuertes latidos se hicieron presentes en Misaki mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color rojizo. El abrazo de Kokoro había aumentado más, haciendo que ambas pudieran sentir bastante bien el cuerpo de la otra. Y con ello, la de ojos plateados podía sentir un fuerte golpeteo en el pecho de su amiga. Al parecer ambas estaban igual de incómodas.

Una sonrisa y un suspiro de resignación se hicieron presentes en Misaki.

"Así que hiciste esto porque te gusta estar conmigo… vaya, ¿qué haré contigo?" Instintivamente la chica comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Kokoro "Aunque fue raro que me tocaras así como lo hiciste" dijo refiriéndose a cuando le tocó su pecho.

"Perdón, es solo que en serio no sé qué pasa conmigo" sus palabras eran sinceras, Misaki podía sentir la confusión que invadía a su amiga.

"Supongo que lo que único que te pasa es que me quieres demasiado… aunque no sé por qué, si no he hecho nada para que me quieras tanto."

La rubia hundió su rostro en el hombro de Misaki.

"Solo has sido muy Misaki" fue lo único que dijo Kokoro.

"No sé cómo debería interpretar eso" rió nerviosamente la joven Okusawa.

Estuvieron en aquella posición en completo silencio durante un largo rato. Ambas se sentían a gusto en aquel abrazo. Pero justo en ese momento la puerta de aquel solitario salón se abrió abruptamente, haciendo que el corazón de Misaki diera el brinco de su vida y rápidamente viera quién había entrado.

La incomodidad invadió los alrededores mientras una estudiante veía a aquellas chicas en el piso, sentada una encima de la otra mientras yacían abrazadas. Misaki tuvo suerte al ver que la estudiante no era ninguna de sus compañeras de clase, porque de haber sido así, se hubiera armado un gran escándalo. Posiblemente aquella chica estudiaba en el salón en el que se encontraban en ese momento.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" Preguntó muy incómoda desde la puerta.

"¡No interrumpes nada!" rápidamente Okusawa se levantó, pero a Kokoro parecía no importarle que alguien había llegado y las estaba viendo, ya que no dejaba de abrazar a su Misaki "Kokoro… ya, debemos irnos" dijo la de cabello oscuro mientras intentaba separarse de su amiga.

"No, quiero seguir así contigo Misaki" dijo Tsurumaki como si fuera una niña pequeña mientras se aferraba más a la chica.

"¡Harás que ella piense mal de nosotras!"

"No sé a qué te refieres, pero no me importa "

"¡Kokoro hablo en serio, debemos irnos!"

El ver aquel forcejeo acompañado del rostro completamente rojo de Misaki hizo que la alumna riera levemente.

"No se preocupen, solo vine por un cuaderno que olvidé" dijo pícaramente mientras se dirigía a su asiento y buscaba aquel objeto "ven aquí está, así que ya me voy. Las dejo tranquilas" y dicho eso salió del salón.

"¡Espera, no es lo que estás pensando!" Gritó Misaki "¡ya Kokoro!" luego de eso el forcejeo continuo.

"¡No!" y con esa única palabra estuvieron un largo rato a solas en el salón.

Había anochecido y Misaki estaba en su habitación a punto de dormir. Luego de un baño caliente, la chica se sentó en su cama mientras veía el techo.

"Espero esa chica no extienda algún extraño rumor sobre nosotras" pensó mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Misaki se percató que aún tenía muy presente el aroma de Kokoro, para luego recordar lo que la rubia le había dicho antes de que aquella alumna llegara al salón.

"Es tan tonta que ni siquiera sabe lo que siente... " con una sonrisa Misaki se dejó caer completamente en la cama "y yo soy tan tonta por no poder dar el primer paso" y con un suspiro se acomodó para poder dormir.

Misaki se dejó llevar por el sueño, sin saber que en cierta mansión, una joven de largo cabello rubio dormía abrazando un pequeño oso de felpa que recordaba a Michelle, mientras que con una sonrisa no dejaba de balbucear el nombre de aquella chica de apellido Okusawa….


End file.
